


Una agradable sorpresa

by MissLefroy



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kiss, Love Confessions, Romance, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Pairing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Aquella noche de verano hacía un poco de fresco por primera vez en días. Los grillos cantaban a coro su melodía. El río tocaba su relajante música al chocar junto a las rocas. La luna iluminaba todo como un gigantesco foco plateado.
Relationships: Morgana/Nimueh





	Una agradable sorpresa

Aquella noche de verano hacía un poco de fresco por primera vez en días. Los grillos cantaban a coro su melodía. El río tocaba su relajante música al chocar junto a las rocas. La luna iluminaba todo como un gigantesco foco plateado.

Morgana disfrutaba de todo aquello, como si fuese la primera vez que lo presenciaba. Le encantaba tumbarse, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el son que la naturaleza le brindaba.

—Morgana.

—¿Sí, Nimué?

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que has terminado tus estudios en Hogwarts?

—No tengo ni la menor idea. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco lo sé. Y eso me aterra.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, siempre me he imaginado siendo alguien importante, pero tengo la sensación de que no voy a llegar a ser nadie y que habré pasado desapercibida en esta vida.

—Nimué, tú nunca pasas desapercibida. —Se echó a reír.

—¿Tú crees?

—Lo creo y lo sé. Puedo ver que vas a hacer grandes cosas en este mundo. Y los dejarás a todos con la boca abierta.

—Eso me gusta —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Y tú estarás ahí para verlo?

Morgana se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe. De momento, no.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hasta entonces?

—Quiero ver mundo y probar cosas nuevas.

—¿Cosas nuevas como cuáles?

—Lo que me vaya encontrando por el camino. Prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

Nimué sonrió de lado y se mordió el labio. Se acercó a su amiga, que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y posó sus gruesos labios en los finos de ella. Morgana abrió los ojos, pero no se apartó y se dejó llevar por el momento que le estaba ofreciendo su amiga. Abrió un poco más los labios, para saborear mejor el beso. Nimué introdujo levemente la lengua dentro de la boca de Morgana y ésta le dio un suave mordisco en el labio inferior. Nimué le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, disfrutando del beso.

Cuando se separó, se quedaron mirando fijamente la una a la otra, sonrientes.

—¿Sorpresas como estas, te refieres?

Morgana se echó a reír. Asintió.

—Sorpresas agradables como esta, sí.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Bastante. Merlín es un chico con suerte.

—Merlín es idiota, más bien. Pareciera que esté enamorado de tu hermano.

—Puede que lo esté.

—Tu hermano es idiota también.

—Doy fe de ello.

—Por mí como si se casan.

—¿Tanto te molestaría que estuvieran juntos?

—No. Bueno, no lo sé. Es que no sé qué ha visto en él.

—Es guapo.

—Pero si le quitas la belleza y la fuerza, ¿qué le queda?

—Los grillos del fondo.

Ambas amigas se echaron a reír.

—Pues… ¿sabes qué? —comenzó a decir Nimué.

—¿Qué?

—Al carajo con esos dos.

—Al carajo los hombres.

—¿Y sabes qué más? —Nimué besó el hombro de Morgana, con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué más?

—Sé hacer otras cosas aparte de besar bien —dijo, mientras subía hasta su cuello.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De veras?

—Ajá.

—A ver, demuéstramelo.

* * *


End file.
